fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 152
And We Aim For The Top is the 152nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on October 13, 2012. Synopsis At the Guild, Lucy helps fixing Wendy's hair, and Wendy thanks her for that. They start complimenting about the peacefulness, and how it is not going to last. Soon, Natsu comes along, sweeping, until suddenly he stops and screams at a sleeping Happy to help him. They continue to bicker until Gray shows up and tells them to stop bickering about it. Natsu says it's Happy's fault, but Happy was no longer at the log. Instead, he was with Carla, talking about the weather, making Natsu angry. Max arrives with Warren, Vijeeter and Nab, and says that Natsu did not change, even after 7 years, so, they start a fight. Max is overpowering Natsu, which shocked Natsu. Natsu asked for another fight, where Max was going to defeat Natsu, until Natsu used Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar . It missed Max, but cut a few stands of his hair, which made Max surrender. He asks the others if they want to fight, to which they all no, and he laughs but later faints. Wendy, then, compliments Max, and Carla points out that they could have defeated Twilight Ogre. They said that the problem had to do with Money not skills, though that was what Master did. Later, Gray starts discussing about their magic power ability. Happy asks whether there is a way to boost their power, for which they got to Porlyusica. Porlyusica shouts at them to go home, even though they plead her to help them. She comes out and shoos them away with her broom. Back at the guild, Makarov tells everyone that he is retiring and Gildarts will be the successor, but he points at Mira instead. She gives Makarov a letter, which she says Gildarts gave. In the letter, he says he does not want to be the master, and the only two orders are, for Laxus to return to the guild, and that Makarov would have to be the 6th master. He says he would come back when he is at the mood to. Mira, then, gives Cana another letter, which contains a 'call Gildarts' card. She tears the card and says that she does not need it. Makarov says that he would be the master until he dies and calls out for booze. At the Forest, they are tired of running and start complaining about her. They, then, noticed that Wendy is crying and ask what is wrong. But Wendy says that she felt a familiar feeling when she was with Porlyusica, like the one she felt when she was with Grandeeney, which shocked all of them. At the Guild, Max complains about Gildarts' words for the guild to be first place, though Erza says it is not bad to be ambitious. Then, they start talking about the other guilds who are strong and about how the Tenrou team's power froze during the time skip. Romeo gives an idea to Erza about how they can be number one quickly bu the others say they should not join 'it'. In the Forest, they start discussing about Porlyusica and Grandeeney to which Lucy gives a good reason for Porlyusica not being Grandine. Suddenly, Porlyusica arrives and explains that she is not Grandeeney and that she does not know the location of the dragons. She tells them that she is from Edolas, the Edolas counterpart of Grandeeney. Natsu asks if the other Dragons have their human, counterparts in Earthland, to which she says she does not know but she did talk to Grandeeney. She handed Wendy a book of spells written as Grandeeney directed and Wendy thanks her. Back at the guild, Macao and Romeo are having an argument about joining 'it'. The Group came back from the forest and ask why are they fighting. They vote who does not want to participate and all the guild members, except the Tenrou team and Romeo, vote for not going. Natsu asks to explain what 'it' is, and Romeo replies that it is an organization made to choose the no. 1 guild in Fiore called Grand Magic Games. They are amused by it but Makarov does not know if they are strong enough and Macao supports it. Romeo tells Makarov the reward of the winner, he quickly changes his mind and lets everyone participate. As the Grand Magic Games are in 3 months time, Natsu says it is enough to train. So the Tenrou team is excited for it to start while the others think it is a bad idea. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Max Alors (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * ** * *Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo) Spells used * * * * *Call Gildarts Card Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Lightning Flame Dragon Mode (モード雷炎竜, Mōdo Raienryū) Items used *Broom *Magic Card Navigation